


Late Work

by Rated_C



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rated_C/pseuds/Rated_C





	Late Work

Looking back she cannot seem to remember the events of the previous night, her body seemingly sore for no reason. As the haze of the morning light covered the room it peered in through her eyelids, forcing her awake. With her eyes barely able to open, they began scanning the room searching for something, only briefly noticing a silhouette exit the room.

The door closes shut as the vague shadow disappears; her mind trying to recall what may have transpired the night before causing her such pain. Shaking her head, 

“I don’t have time for that, there’s work to do,” she thought to herself.

Stammering to get out of bed she slowly placed both of her feet on the ground as she sat up. Using all the strength she could muster at the time she lifts herself, stretching in attempt to further wake herself.

As she shuffled her feet, one in front of the other, creeping towards the door she began to feel the silk of her pajamas softly brush up against her skin. Oh how soft and comforting they were, but alas there is work to be done.

Upon reaching her office at the end of the hall, her breath grew thin. Loosening the top button on her pajamas in attempt to catch her breath she continued on towards her desk. A faint smell found its way to her just as she noticed the mug on her desk steaming.

As she slumped down into the chair she quickly reached out to investigate this mug. Taking a deep breath before pressing it against her lips she soon realized that it was coffee,

“Oh thank god” she thought.

With this new found energy coursing throughout her, she turned on her computer knowing that it was going to be a busy day. She sat waiting as the computer finished its own morning ritual, now grasping the mug with both hands breathing it in before each sip.

Setting the mug down she logged in to begin her work just as a warm sound filled her office. 

“Good morning” he stated with a smile, “Is that how you like your coffee?” 

Knowing it was she replied “Yes tha…” 

“Take it off now” he abruptly interrupted.

“You know I have work to do.” She replied pleading with him. 

“I didn’t say you couldn’t do your work, but take it all off” he commanded. 

Just as she began to make the words for her rebuttal his hands reached for her buttons. After releasing the final one he slid her pajama blouse off revealing her breasts, dropping the blouse to the ground. Now moving in front of her he then took hold of her bottoms and in one motion slid them off throwing them across the room.

“Now you may do your work” he said with a malicious look on his face.

Against her will she sharply lifted her head to focus on her work, keeping her lips pressed shut. Knowing she had only today and tomorrow to finish her project she began typing. Just as the words appeared on the screen she could feel his fingers dancing across her skin. 

As his hands slithered across her body while his eyes followed, he could barely grasp her beauty. Her flesh was so welcoming, so smooth, and yet despite knowing this from studying her before he was captivated even still.  
Incapable of holding himself back he took hold of her breasts, squeezing them, as he leaned in to have another taste of what he so desired.

Once his lips pressed against her breast, his mouth took hold of her nipple as his tongue moved about. Despite her flavor being the same as usual he longed for this moment each and every day, for the taste was divine.  
Now distracted from her work she began looking down at him unable to continue.

He backed away to say “I never said you were allowed to look at me, continue your work.” 

Realizing what he asked she immediately obeyed his command. Now frustrated with her he yanked her to the edge of her seat. Looking up briefly to ensure she followed his order, he then leaned in to test her will.  
His body melted, 

“Complete bliss” he thought to himself.

As his tongue went deeper into her his cheeks pressed tightly against her inner thigh fucking her with his tongue, enjoying every moment of it.

She gasped for air as he continued with each breath becoming more difficult to take. Just as her memory came back to her, reminding her to obey him, she must. 

As his hands softly caressed her spine his fingers dug deeply into her back, a perfect contrast, as he pulls her in closer. His lips now pressed tightly to her pussy sucking her in through his teeth as they softly bite down.

She lets out a soft moan while her body begins to contort; her eyelids grow heavy as she bites her bottom lip. Her hands stretch out across her keyboard unable to type anymore as she then quickly snaps herself back together, she mustn’t disobey him.  
In a daze he continues,

“How can she be this good?” he thought to himself “I know this taste, but… I cannot stop myself.” 

Looking up he notices that her body is shaking, moving from side to side slowly as she goes about her work, his excitement grows even more as he watches her squirm.

Her spine grew numb from the sensation, no longer able to handle it. Her mouth widened to let out her cries of pleasure despite knowing it would only excite him even more. She couldn’t help it as she grew ever closer to that moment she so desires.

Just as her body was about to reach that euphoric moment she so longs for, he stopped suddenly. He knew he couldn’t allow her such pleasure this soon, not until he has had his way with her.

Swiftly moving his hands under her, he lifts her up to sit on the chair himself. He slowly lowers her down onto his cock. Abruptly her eyes widen, her mouth agape, she grew silent as he found his way in inch by inch. She could feel it throbbing, stretching her more as each pulse coursed throughout her body. 

“Now fuck me as you work” her breath hitched under his cold, smug gaze. 

His smirk penetrated her psyche, almost more so than he was penetrating her very core. She began moving her hips side to side in a feeble effort to coax more of him into her, knowing she had been given the privilege of doing so.

Just as her hips sway, she pressed her chest against his stretching her arms around him to reach the keyboard. With a deep breath taken, she rocked on him, engrossing his cock with her now wet self. She remained silent, for now, as her body danced upon his lap. 

Trying to find balance to obey both of his commands, she bounced passionately on his lap, the lewd sounds of their juices slapping against them. His now shallow breathing brought her amusement, distracting her even further.

Though flustered, she was trying her best to continue typing, only to correct her mistakes at every press of a key. Her only solace was in knowing that he wasn’t looking at the monitor to see her errors. 

His fingers still clinging to her back pressing her body firmly to his, blushing to the sounds of his enjoyment she began to slow. She must continue to obey his commands. Now more wet than before, she was humiliatingly dripping all over him, her walls squeezing him tighter as she got close. His breath grew heavy, and hers broken in response.

Still trying to obey him she unknowingly stopped moving, her lack of focus taking charge over her body. She then felt his hinds quickly move under her, 

“I never said you could stop” he said. 

“I was onl...” she stumbled. 

Rudely interrupting her again “No, I never said you could stop.” 

With his hands firmly grasping her ass he lifted her up, her juices shimmering on his now exposed cock,

“This is what you get for disobeying me” he sneered, “Now beg for it.”

“I’m sorry, don’t stop…” looking away ashamed of her disobedience.

Swiftly forcing himself back in, her spine shivered as the force of it struck her core. Her heart stopped as the impact shuddered throughout her body.

She began to moan even louder than before as her hands soon left the keyboard to take hold of him, bracing her as he drove his cock in deeper. Her spine grew stiff straightening itself as pleasure took over her entire body. She took in a deep breath before she cried out in pain.

“Fuck me, I want more” she begged.

“You’re MY fucktoy, I make the requests” he quipped.

Lifting both of them off the chair he then quickly slammed her back into the wall, 

“So what does my fucktoy want?” he asked with a sinister smile.

The fucktoy quivered before replying “More, I want so much more.” 

Taking hold of her wrists he shoved them against the wall besides her head, while pressing her back against the wall with his body. Holding her in place as he began fucking her, as if it was the only thing keeping her up. 

She looked away embarrassed, she couldn’t help but enjoy this, while his eyes gazed upon her movements as she helplessly shifted about in his clutches. He could feel her wet pussy embrace him, driving him even closer to the edge.  
She let out a sharp breath with each forceful thrust,

“More… Harder… Faster” the fucktoy begged.

Her heart was racing out of control, each pulse carrying the pleasure to every inch of her body. He let out a deep breath as he shut his mouth, now breathing deeply through his nose. She then turned to look at him as he studied her movements; once their eyes met, he quickly pressed his lips against hers. With her taste still lingering on his lips he forced them upon her own, allowing her to taste his desires. 

Her legs wrapped tightly around him as she was tossed about, the sound of the vicious movements he forced upon her filled the room. Sated by the feeling of her helpless body moving about, he let her wrists go to lift her. Resting her feet on the ground, unable to withstand the weight of her body, her legs buckled as she fell to the floor.

“Who said you could lie down?” he promptly asked.

“No one did I ju…” the fucktoy replied.

Just as his hand lunged forward clasping on to her neck,

“You just can’t help but disobey me can you? I guess it cannot be helped” with such a savage grin on his face.

Rolling her body over onto her stomach as he then lifted her up by her neck, exposing her to him.

“Such a splendid view” he thought. 

With such carnal desire he released her neck running his fingers through her hair, as he pressed the tip of his cock against her. Teasing her as she lie there awaiting him. Once his fingers found the edge of her mouth he quickly took hold of it with his middle fingers, pulling her back as he shoved himself in. Forcing his way in, her body gave in to the violent force of him wanting every inch to be driven in even deeper.

“Ha…r...de…r…” the fucktoy gargled.

“Oh I am sorry did my fucktoy need something?” he wittingly replied.

The sound of her warm wet pussy embracing his stiff cock was more than enough to satisfy her request, clapping as if to applaud her willingness to continue.

Her eyes rolled back as she let out a shriek, her body convulsing with pleasure as he watched joyously. Knowing how close she may be he stopped, resting inside her.

Wanting to have his way, he let go of her sliding his hands under her and across her chest. Taking hold of her breasts, he toys with her nipples teasing them as she lies awaiting for more. One hand wandered down past her stomach, his fingers dancing about as her fluids ran across his fingers. 

Her right hand lifted and moved towards his, 

“I guess you can help” he gleefully stated.

He moved his hand away to allow her some freedom over herself. As she toyed with herself her body shifted forward from his weight as he sat up, one hand shot out and took hold of her hair. Pulling back he began thrusting himself upon her. His breath grew heavy as he fucked her, her fingertips tickling him as he went deeper.

Barely able to hold herself up her body fought to withstand his movement, her body now shaking,

“Shall I stop?” he asked.

The fucktoy quickly replied “NO! Fuck me more.” 

“Beg for it, I need you to beg,” he whispered. 

“Fuck me, don’t ever stop” the fucktoy begged.

“Get up, go to the bedroom” he demanded.

She painfully stood up and began walking, her head tilted back as he pulled harder on her hair.

Once entering the room he quickly shoved her onto the bed with her feet still touching the floor, the fabric of the bed embracing her body kindly as she laid rest on it.

“Now will you obey? Or must I teach you another lesson?” he sternly proclaimed. 

“Yes, just… Fuck me!” she cried out, begging for more.

He walked up taking hold of himself to guide his way in, slowly moving his cock up and down, toying with her as he felt her shiver more and more. Immediately thrusting his cock in, she sharply inhaled letting out a scream forcing a wicked smile upon his face.

Taking hold of her wrists he pulled her body off the bed arching her back towards him. Looking across the room at the mirror on the vanity, for it gave him a splendid view of his little fucktoy. 

Her breasts gracefully presented themselves as he saw her look up out of the corner of her eye, his true intentions seeping out through his crooked smile. Her body jolted forward as he took advantage of her weakened body, limp from the mixture of pain and pleasure. Both fighting to take precedence in her mind, she watched him have his way with her as her moans quickly became cries. 

She could feel him, oh how much of him there was, pulling back her arms lifting her body as he shoved his cock in deeper. Watching her bow her head shamefully as she look at him amused him so, the joyous defeat of his little fucktoy pleased him oh so much.  
With her pleading cries filling the room, his breathing deepened. So close he was. Immediately stopping her body fell back to the bed, barely able to lift herself she looked up at the mirror, 

“Cum inside me, I need its warmth” the fucktoy’s voice begged.

He rolls her over lifting her legs up over his shoulders forcing his cock back in, she pushed her legs together squeezing him with her pussy as tight as she can. His hand took hold of her neck punishing her for acting without being told, she bit her lip grinning as she pressed her legs together even more.

Holding her firmly in place by her neck he shoved himself in with her pussy now pulling him in further as she held her thighs together tightly. Soon after his eyes slammed shut taking a deep breath in through his teeth. Her arms stretched out grabbing on to the bed as tightly as she can, while her back sharply arches out of shape and her head rolls back. Unable to scream her mouth just open, taking a long drawn out breath as her body then slowly rests beck down on the bed.

Watching as she attempts to regain control over her body, his movements become slower as her body still lashes about against his weight. With every inch of him inside of her warm wet pussy he freezes, his grip on her weakens.

She could feel his throbbing cock as he stood still; she decided to take something from him despite the possible punishment for doing so.

Finding the strength she quickly pulls her body away from him as his hand left her neck. Lifting up and lunging herself forward at him in one swift motion, she quickly wraps her lips around his dick. 

She looked up at him with a pleading glint in her eye,

“You may” he let out under his breath.

His hand rest on her head squeezing, as he coaxed himself further down her throat, causing her to gag. His hand clutched her head, pulling her hair taut as he held himself in. Her mind went blank and her eyes welled up, gleaming pools of pain and pleasure. 

“So warm… Magnificent…” she thought to herself.

He let go in her, her mouth tightly sealed to him as to not waste a drop. Choking on the sheer amount, her face went red as she felt him throb in her mouth. Pulling back she looked up at him shyly, slowly swallowing all that he had given her, savoring every bit of it. She stared as he took a deep breath, marveling at the one whose taste she had been given.

Sliding his arms under her leg and back he lifted her up to set her down resting her head on the pillow, softly lying down next to her. She leaned over resting her head on his chest to hear his heart, it was beating vigorously but soothing all the same. Resting on his arm as his hand embraced her back; she ran her fingers across his body. 

“Did you enjoy the coffee?” he kindly asked. 

“Yes it was delicious, thank you” she softly replied as she closed her eyes smiling.


End file.
